


Safe

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned talk in the aftermath of the Silent Spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for the game, "The Silent Spy".

”I don’t need anyone to keep me safe”.

Nancy insisted to herself, she didn’t need one single person to keep her safe. She can look after herself.

She repeated these words when she told the whole story of Scotland to Ned.

"I can look after myself, and I did. I brought Ewan down, I dismantled the bomb…"

Ned wrapped his arms around Nancy. “I know, Nan. You’re amazing! But it’s okay to ask for help sometimes. It’s okay to admit you’re scared or that maybe you do need to be kept safe.”

Nancy was silent for a long time. “I know. It’s just hard for me. I’m so used to just looking after myself, and doing everything myself. It’s easier if I do.”

"Why don’t we make a deal? You go off, and solve your mysteries, and I’ll wait here. But anytime you’re scared, you need a shot of faith, you call me. That’s what I’m here for. You don’t have to keep it all to yourself."

"I have been doing that, haven’t I?" Nancy chuckled. Ned nodded wildly, in a goofy way.

"Just a little bit. I only say though, because I do want to be there for you. Maybe I can’t keep you safe, but I can be there for you."

Nancy reached up, touching Ned’s face lightly. “I know, and I love you for it. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to do half the things I do!”

Their lips met, and the kiss lingered. Nancy had realised she’d be scared ever since she’d set foot in Scotland. Scared of never feeling Ned’s arms around her, scared of never feeling this happy again.

"So do we have a deal?"

Nancy nodded. “Deal!”


End file.
